nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Eine alte Geschichte über die Forscherliga
Autor: Alyara Ein Untoter schritt aus der Gruft von Todesend. Er war Schurke und gerade erst in dieser Welt mit einem eigenen Geiste erwacht. Totenwächter X: "Dunkle Grüße, mein junger Freund. Du befindest dich auf der Forscherliga...kehre schnell wieder um!" Schurke: "Warum das denn?" Totenwächter X: "Zu spät...da kommt er schon. Viel Spaß, ich haue ab!" Der Totenwächter verschwand in einigen Büschen. Einen Augenblick später kam ein wild winkender Elf auf den vollkommen verdutzten Schurken zugerannt. Elf: "Tut mir leid, aber für Untote ist hier kein Platz mehr!" Schurke: "Bitte was?" Elf: "Ja, die Ländereien werden langsam knapp. Jeder Einwohner dieser Welt besitzt plötzlich etwas. Agamands Mühlen zum Beispiel hat sich gerade jemand unter den Nagel gerissen." Schurke: "Die kenne ich nicht." Elf: "Spielt auch keine Rolle, du musst eh weg. Nachdem die Jungs von Deo Iuvante ganz Darnassus und Umgebung für sich beanspruchen, werden die restlichen Elfen nun hier einquartiert. In den Östlichen Pestländern gibt es allerdings noch Lebensraum. Ich könnte dir da günstig eine bescheidene Hütte..." Ein kleines Menschenmädchen mit einem Lutscher in der Hand hüpfte von einem Ast eines nahegelegenen Baumes und rief: "Also da gibt es diesen Anarton, der ist König von ganz Lordaeron! Ihr Elfen könnt hier nicht wohnen, so lange das so ist." Mit den Worten "Ich muss weg!" hüpfte der Elf daraufhin auch schon wieder davon. Der Schurke schaute ungläubig auf das hilflose Mädchen. Was macht so ein Geschöpf hier in dieser Gegend...das ist doch absolut... "UNREALISTISCH!", schrie ihn das Mädchen an. "Ich kann auch Gedanken lesen und fliegen und alles mögliche sonst - wir sind hier auf der Forscherliga, da geht sowas!". Mit offenem Mund starrte der Untote auf die kleine Göre, die sich nun einfach in Nichts auflöst. Plötzlich ertönte das Getrappel von Pferden. "Hey du da! Lass mich dir von dem gestrigen Alteractal berichten. WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!", schrie eine junge Frau von ihrem Pferd hinunter. Hinter ihr eine Schar Reiter in voller Montur. Der Schurke schien nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein und kratzte sich fragend am Kopf. Er wollte das Wort ergreifen, doch dann pfiff es hinter ihm aus dem Busch: "Nix sagen....NIX SAGEN! Das ist das Winterkreuz. Die palabert immer so rum, wenn was gewonnen wurde und sie dabei war.". Der Totengräber war also doch nicht ganz weg und zog den Schurken mit in den Busch. "Das sind Leute von der Allianz. Die können dich nur sehen, wenn du dich bewegst. Also verhalt dich gaaanz still!". Der Schurke nickte nur stumm und starrte durch die Blätter auf die Reiter. Plötzlich hallte durch Todesend ein gar komisches Lied "ICH BIN ANARTON, KÖNIG VON LORDAERON! ANARTON, ANARTON LALALA." "Leute, wir hauen ab. Das ist dieser bekloppte, von dem ich erzählt habe!" Geradzu panisch machten sich die Reiter davon. Fragend blickte der Schurke den Totengräber an. Dieser zog ihn hastig Richtung Unterstadt. Dort angekommen bot sich dem Neuling ein Bild des Grauens. In die hölzernen Balken waren überall Sprüche und Wortfetzen geritzt worden. Langsam las er sich die Worte durch. "Deo Iuvante wuz here!", "Theodorius, Rang 14.", "Ange, the shaman formally known as Jassy". Ein Name war allerdings nicht geritzt, sondern eher in das Holz gebrannt worden. Der Schurke tastete mit den Fingern über die seltsamen Runen. "Dieser Name wurde mit Mondfeuer gerschrieben.", sagte der Totengräber und zerrte den Schurken auf den Zeppelin nach Grom'gol. "Die Runen sind übrigens Nachtelfisch und bedeuten soviel wie 'Selevantes'." Ankunft im Schlingendorntal. Das eben erlebte war wohl zuviel und der Schurke ergriff nun das Wort: "All dieser Blödsinn, ist das nicht Non-RP?". Der Totengräber nickte. "Da hast du schon recht, aber sag das hier bitte nicht zu laut, denn sonst...". Trommeln und Rasseln übertönten den Alten. "EN FUEGO!" schrie es aus allen Ecken. "Meesa der Anduri Stamm. Dies seinz eine Rollenspielserverz und wir überwachen das ganze. Bitte haltet euch an unser RP." Ungefähr 25 Trolle des 60. Zirkels mit Ausrüstung des 30. Zirkels hoben gleichzeitg mahnend den Finger, schauten den Schurken nochmal böse an und verschwanden dann im Dschungel. "Das meinte ich. Unsere Hardcore RP'ler hören OOC Kram gar nicht gerne. Aprospros OOC, lass uns mal zu dem Nachtelfen Druiden da vorne, den musst du kennen lernen." fuhr der Totengräber fort. Beide schlenderten Richtung Ausgang von Grom'gol, wo der besagte Nachtelf gerade ca. 300 Wachen der Horde getötet hatte und das ganze mit den Worten "DOWN ALTAA, DOOOOWN! SERVERFIRST!" untermalte. Der Totengräber richtete das Wort an den Druiden: "Na, macht's Spaß?" Dieser strahlte geradezu und antwortete: "Hi, ich Palandran! Ihr kennt mich vielleicht noch aus OOC-Gilden wie Alte Garde oder Deo Iuvante. Unsere Bosskills in MC und BWL sind...". 2 Stunden später... "...und gestern haben wir Darnassus gekauft. Ich muss weiterraiden. Und denkt immer daran - i am 2 l33t 4 u kk?". Der Schurke klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen den Schädel und nickte knapp. Dann schaute sich um. Einen fauligen Apfel essend, saß der Alte 3 Meter von ihm entfernt auf einem Baumstamm. "Na bleibst du hier?", fragte er den Schurken zynisch lächelnd. Der Schurke schüttelte sich "Mit Sicherheit nicht, aber wieso verschwindest du nicht auch, wenn es hier so doof ist?". Der Totengräber zuckte mit den Achseln, verwandelte sich in einen Adler und flog davon. Auf der Forscherliga ist eben alles möglich. Kategorie:Geschichten